Dark Hunters or Just Hunters
by Scififan33
Summary: AU. Possible Wincest, not sure yet. In 1861 two brothers helped Samuel Colt seal the gate to Hell at a cost. A year later the deal came due but something happened. In 2001 in New York City a Dark-Hunter sees something impossible.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own SPN or Dark Hunter._

**Prologue**

_May 2__nd__, 1861_

"Where the hell is he?" Dean snarled as he plunged his blade into another demon, making it howl in pain as the blessed blade ripped into its host's flesh, the wound sizzling from the holy water covering the blade.

"He'll be here!" His brother answered as he ducked and then punched a demon.

"Well he better get here soon!"

"Looking for me?" Samuel Colt called, getting a glare from the older brother.

"About time you got here." Dean growled as he dodged a blow.

"We need to shut the gates! Many more and they'll be able to break the trap." Sammy yelled before yelping as he went down.

"SAM!" Dean yelled in terror but his brother was soon back on his feet.

"I'm fine!" Sam yelled, one hand clutching his ribs. He was pretty sure at least one was cracked, maybe even broken but there was no time to stop and check. They had to close those Gates! The three of them fought on towards the Gates, having no choice but to leave the fallen fighters behind. They were all that was left of the group of ten hunters who had gathered to stop what was happening. Eventually they made it and the brothers guarded Samuel's back as he went to work using the Colt to lock the Gates and seal Hell away. Finally they clicked shut and all three went back to stopping those that had already escaped.

"Did we actually survive that?" Dean asked in disbelief and Sam chuckled before holding his ribs again.

"It looks AH!" Sam screamed in agony.

"SAM!" Dean screamed even as Samuel aimed and took out the demon that had just stabbed Sam in the back. "NO!" Dean rushed to Sam, catching him as his legs buckled. "Sam? Come on Sammy, look at me." Dean pleaded, holding Sam up even as his head lolled, eyes fluttering weakly. "Don't you dare do this Sam, you stay with me." He begged as his brother sagged in his hold.

Samuel knelt down and ripped the back of Sam's shirt open to see the wound only to stare in horror as thick red blood poured out of Sam's back. He punched up the torn shirt and pressed it to the wound knowing it would do no good. Even with a doctor handy Sam would die.

Dean held Sam up as best he could, one hand cupping his face gently. "Come on little brother, look at me." He pleaded desperately. Sam's eyes rolled, unfocused and he coughed, blood leaking from between his lips. "No Sammy, don't do this." He'd already had to burn their Dad, how could he face having to do the same to his baby brother. "Please Sam." Sam's lips parted as if trying to speak but then to Dean's horror he went utterly still. "No, no, no. Sam?" His hand trembled as he felt at Sam's throat for a pulse but there was nothing. "SAM!"

* * *

Dean fought not to scream as sharp fangs dug into his skin through even his tough leather coat. One arm was raised, protecting his throat even as he tried to see Sam. For one year he had had his brother back. He'd known this was coming but nothing could have prepared him for the fear and pain as the Hounds bore down on him. He knew the demon controlling them was near, keeping Sam from coming to his aide though what he could do Dean didn't know. Was the last year really worth what was coming? To eventually end up a demon? He didn't want that, better the oblivion of total destruction than to become what he hated. His mind, heart and soul cried out desperately for help and to his surprise he was answered.

Sam cried out in horror as the room suddenly flared with light and then blinked dazedly as he nearly fell to his knees, the force holding him back gone. He looked around in confusion, the demon lay on the ground, dead and all that seemed to be left of the hounds were furrows in the old wooden floor. He looked around widely for his brother but all that was left of Dean was a cooling puddle of blood on the floor. "NO!" Sam screamed in grief and rage, eyes flashing briefly with power.

* * *

_May 2__nd__, 2001_

Dean stood on the street corner, black eyes searching for his prey. Spotting two he smirked and slipped into the crowd, following them even as they tracked some pretty young women through the New York streets. The city had changed so much since his family had passed through when he was a child but it had been home for the last ten years, it was easy to disappear in such a big city, to be invisible. And that was what he was, had been for the last one hundred and forty odd years, invisible. Living amongst humanity and yet never a part of it, always alone. He had chosen this life but if he had known then…was this really any better than the fate that had originally awaited him? He'd still never seen his brother again. He dropped a hand down to the silenced gun he carried and smiled wistfully.

'Happy Birthday little brother.' He thought as he put a bullet through the first Daimon's heart, killing it instantly.

_TBC…._


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_So far Wincest is winning the poll on ffnet. _

**Chapter 1**

_June 2001_

The powerful black bike pulled into the parking lot and its passenger quickly got off, removing her helmet to free long blond hair. The rider watched from behind sunglasses, chuckling softly at her reaction. It was always the same and always amused him but it was easier for her to ride behind him than to get a car for herself. Then again he knew she would be leaving him soon, they always did. In the last two years he had taught her everything he could so that she would be able to make it as a hunter. Sometimes he felt guilty about it but she had practically begged him to train her after he had saved her from the demon that had come very close to killing her. Jess was something else, she had stayed with him longer than most he trained and it had felt good to be needed, to have someone there when things got bad. He sighed and got off his bike, grabbing the saddle bags. She had already gone into reception to get them a room. He looked around the darkening streets curiously, he hadn't been to New York in….almost fifty years now. Things had changed in that time, new buildings and someone had obviously tried to clean the city up, but in many ways the place still felt the same.

"Oi Sam! Stop daydreaming and get a move on!" Jess yelled, holding up the room key. He nodded and followed, removing his sunglasses once they were inside. Jess never flinched from his eyes anymore, not like strangers. The odd yellow shade put most people off so he wore sunglasses whenever possible to hide them. He put their gear down even as Jess collapsed onto the bed farthest from the door and sighed in relief. They had been pushing it a bit to get to the city and he felt a flash of guilt over how tired she looked. Sometimes he forgot she was more fragile than he was. "Loose the guilty look and go grab as some dinner." She ordered imperiously and he mock bowed.

"Yes Mistress." He teased and she threw a pillow at him even as he left the room and walked towards the nearest diner. He ordered her usual and a burger for himself before sitting down to wait. Being back in New York made him remember and he didn't like remembering. He remembered seeing the city for the first time from the wagon his Dad had been driving when he was six. They'd gone through again when he was fifteen, arriving by train that time. Then there had been the year….the year Dean had died. For some reason Dean had wanted to see the city one last time so they had gone, this time on horseback and had stayed at a nicer place than usual. It had been fun and he figured that was why Dean had wanted to go, some last good memories without hunting before eternity in hell. Fifty years ago Sam had driven into the city for the first time since Dean's death and had nearly had an emotional breakdown but he had managed to handle the ghost he was there for before fleeing. This time…it didn't hurt as much. Was he finally getting over Dean's loss?

Maybe he was, didn't mean he could give Jess what he knew she wanted from him, she was a friend, a little sister even but she could never be his lover. He wasn't a monk, he had sex occasionally but never with a hunting companion or friend. He would never put someone he cared about in that sort of danger. He knew the sort of price that was on his head and while there were few brave enough to try for it all it would take was one lucky shot.

Dean's death had broken him, destroyed the tight hold he had kept on his humanity ever since he had worked out he was different. He'd torn through every demon he could find for months before finally collapsing. None of them had given him any information on Dean and he hated it. Oh he could go to hell and search but that would take opening a certain gate and he had sworn to Samuel he would never do that, he had sworn in blood so actually he couldn't do it. Besides once he was in hell there was no easy way back out and by now….he knew the time difference, Dean had been down there for centuries, maybe even longer. There was no way he could have held out so long. After he'd recovered he'd started hunting again and to his surprise he soon had the respect of other hunters and not just because of his Dad's name. Now he was a legend to them, respected and looked up to despite the fact he wasn't totally human. The fact he fought his heritage and protected people had helped gain that respect. Sure every now and then there was a fanatic among hunters who killed anything not human and saw Sam as the ultimate target. But none of them knew how to kill him and the other hunters always helped take them down, they brought too much attention from law enforcement. It was part of why Sam never had the same partner for more than a year or so, it put a bigger target on their back and most started to get…weird about him, either almost worshipful or scared. So at least Jess wanting his body was a different response.

Once they got these demons he would send her on her way, maybe to the Roadhouse to see Ellen about a new hunting partner. He would hunt alone for a while before hooking up with someone else. Maybe he'd head home to Kansas for a while, have a vacation for a few weeks or months.

* * *

Sam glanced at Jess who nodded and headed around the back of the building, the blade Sam had made her for killing demons in one hand and a bottle of holy water in the other. Sam slipped the Colt out from beneath his jacket and took a deep breath, feeling his powers surge in anticipation of a fight. Samuel had left the gun to him when he died, figuring Sam was the best person to keep it safe. He could feel the demons inside the building as well as the humans they were holding inside. He touched Jess' mind gently and they moved, slipping inside, Jess looking for the hostages and Sam moving to take care of the demons.

"Winchester!" One screamed even as it died, leaving the meat suite it was using to crumple lifelessly to the floor. Sam hated it when he was too late to save the poor person, then again many never recovered from being possessed. But now they all knew he was there, so much for sneaking. After that it became an all-out fight and he didn't have time to worry about the people the demons were possessing as they did their best to kill him. In the end they failed, just like they always did although he did have a nice gash down his arm. He could feel that he was the last living being inside so he quickly left, wishing he could burn the place down but the area was too built up, last thing he needed was to burn down half of New York. He quickly headed back towards the motel, needing to clean up since he had blood on him plus he needed to clean out the wound. Sure it would be healed by tomorrow but it was always safer to clean and cover it. By now Jess should be back unless she had to take anyone to the hospital. At least in the deepening darkness of night no one would notice the blood on his clothes.

Dean glanced across the street as the scent of blood reached him. A tall young man was walking in the opposite direction and Dean hesitated. He wasn't walking like he was injured but that scent was sure to attract Daimon's soon. There was something about him though….Sam, he looked like Sam. Well if his little brother had lived in a time when biker leather had existed. He swallowed hard, he even had the same colour hair and body build. But it couldn't be Sam; he was long dead and burnt. He shook his head and saw the guy walk into a motel room where he'd be safe enough so he kept on moving.

* * *

Jess slumped in her seat, staring miserably at the fading city. Why had Sam sent her away? They had a good thing going, didn't they? She really liked him, she didn't care that he wasn't fully human. He had saved her, taught her how to survive anything that came for her and now he was sending her off to the Roadhouse. It just wasn't fair.

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 2**

Sam felt…lost. For the first time in two years he was alone again. Sure he was used to it but he had gotten used to having Jess around, she was a lot of fun and an eager student. Now he wasn't sure what to do next. Going home to Kansas was an option, he had managed to scrape enough money together to buy back the family home about sixty years back, the place had changed a bit and had been rundown but he had been fixing it up every time he visited, soon it would be done. But he didn't really feel like being so isolated at the moment. He'd started wandering the city at night, hoping to run into a hunt but so far nothing. Of course as soon as he thought that he heard a cry of pain from the alley ahead. He couldn't feel any demons but that didn't mean there was no supernatural threat ahead. He slipped into the shadows at the mouth of the alley and took a look.

He found a group of blonde men surrounding another figure that was done on the ground. The men may not be demons but there was no way they were human either. Sam had nothing against non-humans unless they began hurting others. Sam lashed out telekinetically, sending them flying away from their target even as he pulled the Colt and aimed, putting a bullet through each man's heart. Seeing them turn to dust was a bit of a surprise but Sam shrugged it off and moved to their victim only to freeze in shock as he stared down at the unconscious man. It was impossible, it just couldn't be. And yet he looked exactly like him, down to the amulet Dean had worn ever since he had given it to his big brother one Christmas. But Dean was dead; his soul by now twisted and mutilated into a demon….so how could his body be here? Then again he had never found his brothers body, had it been taken into hell as well so that Dean could use it once turned? But he still couldn't sense a demon so there was only one way to find out. Sam knelt down and quickly checked him over for injuries, ripping his shirt up to bandage the bleeding wounds before picking him up and carrying him back to his motel.

* * *

Dean was very surprised to actually wake up. He had expected to die and become a Shade after all. He'd made a stupid mistake and had fully expected to pay for it for eternity. He knew he wasn't in the alley since he could feel a mattress underneath him but it wasn't his so that ruled out Ash coming to his rescue. Not that he had much to do with him since his initial training. So how had he escaped both death and that alley? Ever so carefully he cracked an eye open to find himself in a cheap motel, that didn't tell him much. From the glance he got at some clothes he assumed the occupant was male which could be bad, good Samaritans were rather rare these days. And he was stuck for the day since he could feel the sun behind the curtains which were thankfully closed. Dean slowly pushed himself up so that he was sitting, grateful that his injuries had healed while he slept. He could hear water running nearby and assumed that meant his saviour was showering. He got up off the bed and moved towards the second bed where a bag rested, looking inside quickly. The amount of weapons inside brought back memories of being a mortal hunter. But then he stared in shock as he opened the wallet and found the driver's license. It couldn't be….and yet there was his brothers' face and name staring up at him.

"Christo." A familiar voice called and Dean froze. "So who and what are you?" The still familiar voice demanded and Dean swallowed. This was breaking every rule he had been taught, no contact was allowed with anyone from his human life and yet….how could Sam still be alive? "You gonna answer me, or even look at me?"

Dean took a deep breath and put the wallet down before turning to find Sam standing across the room in just a towel, his hair still dripping from his shower. His little brother had changed since the last time he saw him, he'd put on more muscle and had new scars to add to his collection. The most startling and worrying change was his eyes, gone was the beloved hazel and instead he found himself looking into yellow. "Sam?" he received a nod in answer. "This is impossible….you should be dead."

"Like you can comment. Last time I saw you was when you were a hellhounds chew toy and then nothing, no body, just a room with a pool of blood and a dead demon." Sam snapped back at him. He as on edge, unsure how to react to Dean alive in front of him. Though a Dean with black eyes, not demonic black just black.

Dean started at the answer and its delivery but despite the different colour he could still read Sam's eyes. Sam was reacting out of fear, confusion and deeply buried hope. "I'm sorry Sammy." He whispered and Sam jerked back half a step. "I never wanted to leave you but it was the only way."

"I thought you were dead, all this time and you never tried to find me."

"I wanted to but I couldn't. I shouldn't be here, it's breaking every rule there is to see you, talk to you. How are you alive?"

"You were dead Dean, I had nothing, no one left. I broke. I know you had your suspicions for years Dean; they turned out to be correct." Was the stiff answer and Dean closed his eyes. He had hoped that Sam would be able to live a normal life after Artemis took him; he hadn't wanted this for his little brother. He opened his eyes and took a step towards him, when Sam didn't back away he moved closer until he could pull Sam into a hug. Sam was rigid in his arms until he suddenly slumped in his hold, hands coming up to clutch at Dean. "You left me." Sam choked out, trembling.

"I'm sorry Sammy, I'm so sorry." Dean whispered, fighting the urge to cry. He had thought he would live for eternity without ever seeing his brother again and yet here he was. Dean shifted back to the bed and sat down, pulling Sam with him. For the first time since becoming a Dark Hunter he felt utterly content.

* * *

Dean ran his hand over the leather seat and then turned to grin at his brother. "Very nice Sammy."

"Thanks." He tossed Dean the helmet and he rolled his eyes but put it on.

"Where's yours?" He asked as Sam slipped his sunglasses on despite the darkness.

"Don't need it. I told you, nothing seems to kill me anymore."

"Crashing must still hurt though."

"Haven't crashed….ever. Now get on will you?"

"Alright." Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and then they were off. Sam easily navigated the city streets until finally pulling up in front of Dean's building.

"Whoa."

"Comes with the job." Dean shrugged as he pointed out the visitor parking. Sam parked and they headed inside and then up to the twentieth floor where Dean's apartment was. Sam felt decidedly out of place in the luxurious place. He put his bags down and looked around the room. His whole motel room could easily fit inside just this one room! "Guestroom is the second door on the left, make yourself at home and I'll cook some dinner." Dean told him and Sam nodded. The room was very nice with a massive bed and thick curtains. He put his things on the bed and took his boots off. He then headed back out to the main room and kitchen, sitting down at the breakfast bar to watch Dean cook.

"Since when can you cook?"

"Had to learn, it took a while." Dean grinned and Sam laughed. It was strange, they had been apart so long and yet it felt so natural being together again.

"Dean…will my being here get you in trouble?" He asked and Dean sighed.

"Maybe." He admitted, he would not lie to Sam. No more lying or hiding things for either of them. "Ash will probably be okay with it but our…boss? She can be a real bitch about things. If she finds out and doesn't like it she'll take it out on you." He warned and Sam shrugged. Danger he was used to, as long as Dean wasn't hurt because of him.

_TBC…._


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine.__Check my profile for a poll for Past and Future Happiness_

**Chapter 3**

Dean opened the bedroom door and smiled when he saw Sam sprawled on the bed, fast asleep. They'd been up for hours just talking and while Sam could stay up all night Dean had insisted he get some sleep. Technically he should be out making his rounds but while his wounds had healed as he slept he still ached and knew better than to take such risks anymore. So he moved about quietly, not wanting to disturb Sam's sleep. He turned the TV on quietly and then sat down to care for his weapons. It was amusing that while they both carried arsenals they were rather different, Dean's consisted solely of blades while from what he had seen Sam's tended towards guns and the odd knife. Cleaning and caring for his weapons was one of the few things he still did from when he was human and it was a good way to calm down and think. Having Sam here was a big risk, he doubted Ash would do anything but Artemis? She was too possessive of them and Dean's first loyalty would always be to his brother. Dean closed his eyes and sighed, there was only one way out, to regain his soul. He knew it could be done, that every now and again a Dark Hunter would go free but it was rare and incredibly risky, trust the wrong person and end up a Shade for eternity. There was only one person he would ever trust that much and he was asleep in Dean's guestroom. But that was the problem, if Sam helped him get his soul back he would be mortal again. Sam didn't look a day older than he had when Dean had died which generally meant immortal. Could he ask his brother to help him become mortal again, knowing that it meant Sam would one day have to bury him?

"Stop worrying so much." Sam's voice behind him nearly made him jump but he twisted around to see Sam standing in the hallway, hair messed from sleep and eyes half closed.

"Thought you were sleeping."

"Was but I could feel you being all worried and nervous." Sam shrugged and moved to slump in the armchair.

"You could feel…..just what can you do now Sammy?"

Sam looked away at the windows, biting at his lip. He could do a lot of things now, his powers seemed to grow every time he needed them too and it scared him. It felt like every year he was becoming a bit less human. He didn't know what Dean was now but how could he tell him everything? He blinked as he a hand landed on his thigh and found Dean kneeling in front of him.

"No matter what Sam, you will always be my brother. You could be Lucifer himself and I wouldn't care as long as you were still you where it counts." Dean swore and Sam swallowed hard. Sam stared at Dean to try and tell if he was telling the truth before finally nodding slightly.

"I can sense demons and exorcise them with my mind. I'm telekinetic and I still see stuff sometimes, um I'm stronger and faster than I was plus the whole nothing anyone's tried has managed to kill me. I can feel strong emotions from people, not just demons and stuff and sometimes I can make people do what I tell them but that doesn't always work." Sam admitted softly and Dean nodded, gently squeezing the leg his still had his hand on.

"Pretty impressive Sammy. Any downsides other than the whole eye colour change?"

"Holy water doesn't burn but it sort of itches." He answered shakily.

"Well there's none here." Dean assured him, knowing Sam would think any sort of reaction to the liquid made him evil.

Sam nodded and bit his lip, staring at Dean. Other than the eyes there didn't really seem to be anything different about his brother but there probably was. "Dean? Um….."

Dean sighed, he knew what Sam wanted to ask. The question was could he tell him? What would Sam think if he knew what Dean had done in his fear and pain? He looked at Sam and saw the concern in his eyes and then nodded. "I'm a Dark Hunter now Sam. I…I'm not human, don't even have a soul anymore." He admitted and watched as Sam's eyes went wide in shock.

No soul? How was that possible? He'd come across foul creatures with no soul before but Dean was nothing like those things. "How?"

"The hounds…I was terrified and in so much pain. And I knew she was going to kill you once done with me, I could see it in her eyes. I couldn't let you die. The she was there, Artemis. She offered my Lilith's death in exchange for my soul and eternal servitude to her cause. I…I said yes. The next thing I knew my wounds were gone and I killed Lilith. Then I was in a field and it was night time, that's where I met the man I call my boss. He trained me and eventually set me up to work on my own." Dean smiled sadly. "That day with you was the last time I saw daylight. Artemis is goddess of the moon after all."

Sam was frozen in shock. Dean had sold his soul to a pagan goddess? He'd read enough mythology to know that was beyond dangerous and stupid but considering the circumstances he couldn't blame him. Poor Dean having not seen the day for so long. He reached out and squeezed Dean's hand, feeling his pulse through warm skin. Even without his soul Dean was alive. "So servitude and job?"

"Protecting humanity from Daimons, cursed descendants of Apollo who literally eat human souls."

"Are they blonde and tall?"

Dean nodded. "You took out the ones who knocked me out?"

"The Colt works on them, bullet through the heart each since I could feel they weren't human."

"Through the heart or taking off the head is the way to kill them, or fire. They can't be in sunlight either and have fangs."

"Fangs? Sound more like vampires."

"Yeah, most Dark Hunters think they're where the myths came from."

"They don't know about actual vampires?" Sam asked in disbelief and Dean nodded.

"The two worlds don't really mix."

"Weird. Then again it sounds like you lot almost fit the myth too."

Dean winced but then opened his mouth to reveal his usually carefully hidden fangs. He closed his mouth again and shrugged. "Not that they get used. Apparently we can drink blood but it's against the rules. Though I've heard the Hunter in Alaska does it. I never have."

"Anything else?"

"Well….you're not the only one with powers. I can pull this trick with mist in order to hide since humans aren't meant to know about us or Daimons. Standard faster and stronger deal with weakness to fire and sunlight plus decapitation. I heal fast, especially if I sleep."

"I noticed that at the motel." Sam hid a yawn and Dean nodded, he was beginning to feel tired too and when the timer had the shutters sealing he realised why though Sam jumped slightly. "They're on a timer so I don't accidentally fry myself."

"Smart. So I guess we should both get some more sleep. See you tonight?"

"I'll have to head out half an hour after sunset."

"I'll be up by then." Sam promised before getting up and going back to bed.

_TBC…._


End file.
